Love is in the Air
by BamNutCocoBoo
Summary: Jeannie messes up Tony's date....but Tony realizes something important that he's been denying. set during the first season (b&w episodes)


Ok, so..I don't own I Dream of Jeannie..and the characters are not mine. They are Sidney Sheldon's..and I thank him for creating them. This story is just a little thing I whipped up after watching the marathon on TV Land for entirely too long, then staying up till about 4 AM to write this. It only took about an hour..and it's not really that great.but, I figured I'd share it anyway. It takes place during the first season, towards the end. Roger knows about Jeannie, but he hasn't known for long. I don't know exactly why Jeannie chose to call Tony "Anthony" later on when they got married..but I made up my own idea for it. This basically skips all the other seasons. It's just a little story.and it won't be continued or anything. You can invent what happens next if you'd like. Enjoy!  
  
Love is in the Air  
  
"JEANNIE!" Major Anthony Nelson was upset. Once again, Jeannie had managed to blink her way into his affairs. Mainly, his affair with the beautiful young WAF who had been assigned to help him on the latest top secret NASA project. Linda was not at ALL pleased when she suddenly found she had been turned into an old hag, and neither was Tony when he suddenly found he had been kissing an old hag. Needless to say, their date had been ruined.  
"Jeannie, I mean it! Come out of that bottle right this instant, young lady! This time you've really gone too far!" he growled as he furiously shook his finger at the bottle in his hand.  
"But, Master!" Jeannie's voice could be heard....although there was no genie in sight. "You were in danger!"  
"The only "danger" I was in was being kissed by a beautiful girl!"  
"Well, that is danger enough!" she yelled back with just as stubborn and defiant of a yell as her master had.  
"I'm perfectly capable of judging for myself whether or not I was in danger, and furthermore, it's none of your business who I choose to go out with! You have to stop these jealous games!"  
"JEALOUS? what do I have to be jealous of her about? She is really rather old for you, Master. Do you not think so?" Jeannie said with a devilish smile. "Do not worry, Master. She will not remember anything that happened. It was rather amusing to see her reaction to becoming old so quickly."  
"Yes....it was kind of funny..." Tony grinned and chuckled slightly at the memory, but then snapped out of it. "NO! No, no, no, no, NO! that's not going to work this time, Jeannie! I mean it! I'm very angry with you!"  
Jeannie suddenly appeared by his side, and slipped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Master. Do not be angry with me." she said in a slightly pouty voice. "Why dost thou need her anyway? What does she have that I do not have?" she said with a smile as she caressed her master's face.  
"Well..." Tony said, more softly now as he was being pulled into her "spell." "Nothing...I suppose."  
"And this girl, she can take care of you? Make you wonderful meals, and give you everything you could ever desire?"  
"Well....no."  
"Then it is settled! You do not need her. You have me!"  
Jeannie kissed him on the lips, something that he could never refuse. He automatically held her and returned the kiss, but wondered what it was that always made him do it. Was it Jeannie's magic? He somehow doubted it.  
They parted and he looked at her, smiling up at him so beautifully. He returned the smile. It was pointless to try and stay angry with her, he knew he couldn't do it. He had never been able to. As much as she messed up things in his life, she was also right there to fix things, and he had to admit he was flattered by how jealously protective she was of him.  
They hadn't kissed like that in a long time. Their displays of affection had, for the most part, stopped after Roger Healey learned about Jeannie. Roger was completely unpredictable, and would come popping through the door without knocking on a regular basis, at all hours. Tony didn't want Roger to get the wrong idea about him and Jeannie. It wouldn't do for him to see them kissing. Roger just wouldn't understand. Truthfully, Tony himself didn't really understand. He always tried to make it very clear to Jeannie that their living arrangements were that of master and genie, and that their relationship was completely platonic. But yet...when she was in trouble, or just sad about how she didn't fit in with the modern world...Tony felt something very strong for her. It was almost a big brother type of instinct. He wanted to protect her, keep her feelings from being hurt, and confront anyone who tried to hurt her. But brothers and sisters did not kiss. Tony and Jeannie did. It had become her standard "welcome home" and "goodnight" to him, and it was how she showed him that she was happy. It was also how they showed each other that they cared about one another, even if they didn't really mean in that way. He had quit fighting it. She was a beautiful girl, and she kissed with a skill that could only be from 2,000 years experience. Sometimes he really wondered exactly why it was that he couldn't marry her.  
"Master?"  
She brought him out of his reverie. "Oh...I'm sorry, Jeannie."  
"Master...what were you thinking about while you were staring at me for so long?" she said with a knowing smile.  
"I was just thinking about how wonderful you are, and how unhappy I'd be if I was to lose you."  
"Oh, Master! Was that really what you were thinking?"  
"Yes, Jeannie."  
"Then you are not angry with me?"  
He sighed. "No, Jeannie."  
She smiled at him again. His heart was playing tug of war with his mind. C'mon Tone! Why fight it? Give in to her! No, Tony! She's a genie...it just wouldn't work out. Why wouldn't it work out? She'll just live a little longer and have magical powers. You're already living together anyway. Look at that smile! No! You can't let yourself become attracted to her. But you already are attracted to her. You have been since you first laid eyes on her. You love her, don't you?  
Whoa! Tony thought. Where did that last part come from? He was caught off guard by the thoughts that entered his subconscious while he gazed at her. It wasn't true...was it? The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was. He loved her. Maybe it was irrational, reckless, and insane, but he didn't care. He loved her.  
"Jeannie?"  
"Yes, Master?"  
He leaned toward her and gently covered her mouth with his own, feeling her delicate pink lips against his. This wasn't one of their quick "hello" or "goodbye" kisses, and it wasn't even one of their "kiss and make up" kisses. This had real passion and love behind it...Jeannie could tell. He pulled her closer to him and held her as their kiss went on and on.  
Tony wanted it to last forever, but no matter how much astronaut training he had received, he still couldn't go without breathing. He reluctantly broke off the kiss, slowly moving his head away from hers until their lips separated. His face remained inches from her own as he caught his breath. He looked into her eyes, finding so much love there that he thought they would explode, and ran his fingers along her jawline and over her lips. Her beautiful lips.  
She looked up at him in wonder. His eyes held nothing but love for her. Her master really, truly, and finally loved her. She didn't have to use any of her genie tricks to know that it was true.  
Tony had finally regained his breath. "Jeannie....I...I...love you. I really do. I think I have since that day on the beach when I found your bottle."  
"Oh, Master!"  
"Jeannie, don't call me Master. Call me Tony."  
"Tony..." she tried it out. "I do not like calling you Tony. It does not sound anywhere near as dignified and kingly as my handsome master is. Your name should be one worthy of the greatest Sultan in all the land! Is there anything else I could call you, Master?"  
"Well, Tony is short for Anthony..."  
"Oh, Anthony! That is a beautiful name! I will call you Anthony." She snuggled up closer to him.  
"Well, I'm glad that you approve." he said with amusement.  
They once again stared at each other with smiles on their faces. Their lips met, and they wrapped their arms around one another, each pulling the other into the tightest embrace possible. It was a wonder that there was enough space for their lungs to expand during the nanoseconds that they spent parting lips to grab a quick breath here and there before locking lips again. Well, maybe it wasn't so much of a wonder, considering that one of them was a genie.  
At that moment, the door burst open and Roger Healey walked in, whistling a tune. He barely seemed to notice that he had just interrupted something going on between his best friend and his best friend's genie.  
"Roger!" Tony exclaimed as he stood there holding Jeannie with an "oh boy I've just been caught" expression on his face.  
"Oh, hey Tony, hey Jeannie." he said casually as he picked up the newspaper. "My date was over early, and I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd stop in and see how you were doing."  
"We're doing fine, Rog, if you haven't noticed."  
Roger picked up the newspaper, folded it, and put it under his arm. "Well, fine. I can take a hint." he said, somewhat amused. "You two just get back to what you were doing." He turned and headed for the door.  
"Wait! Roger, you're not at all...surprised?"  
"Surprised about what? Tony, you've got a beautiful genie who loves you living in your house. I'd be surprised if you weren't kissing her."  
"Roger! It's not like that! Well, actually..." he looked at Jeannie. "I guess it is like that now. I love her, Rog. You might as well be the first to know. We're in love."  
"Yeah, I know. G'night, Tone! 'night, Jeannie!" he started to walk out the door.  
"Wait! What do you mean, "you know?!""  
Roger grinned. "Tony, when you've had as many girlfriends as I have, you're able to pick up on these things. You've been crazy about her since you found her. Even before I knew she was a genie, I knew there was a girl in your life. A guy can't hide a thing like that." He grinned again and closed the door behind him. The tune he was whistling could still be heard as he bounced down the step and headed down the walk.  
Tony and Jeannie turned and looked at each other with somewhat shocked expressions. Tony was a little disturbed that his subconscious mind sounded so much like Roger Healey, but at the same time he was relieved to know that they didn't have to worry about Roger getting the wrong idea about them, especially since it was now the right idea.  
The two looked at one another, shrugged, and began where they had left off. Tony hardly noticed when his feet lifted off the ground. He tilted into a reclining position, pulled her back with him, and enjoyed the feeling of being surrounded by nothing but air and Jeannie. Levitating really is so much more relaxing. he thought to himself as he kissed her gently and melted into her weightless embrace. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as he slowly stroked her soft blonde hair.  
Her eyes popped open. I almost forgot...the neighbors would not like this one bit. She blinked her eyes, and smiled as the curtains on the windows slowly closed, cutting off all outside view of the astronaut and the genie as they floated through the air.  
At that exact moment, Dr. Alfred Bellows was passing by Major Nelson's house. He was just in time to see the curtains close on what appeared to be Major Nelson and a girl in a harem costume hovering above the floor. He blinked his eyes several times and then looked away. "I'm not going to ask. I'm not even going to ask!" he said to himself as he shook his head and resumed walking down the street.  
  
The End 


End file.
